PrincessesXPrinces
by FALCON RAIDER
Summary: When 2 princesses meet their male counter parts. Will love spark? Or will this be another Romeo and Juliet story?
1. INTRODUCTION

**PrincessesXPrinces**

**INTRODUCTION**

**Genevieve Evenie & Evelyn Evenie**

Mother died from the birth of Evelyn, and their father died from war. "She shall be the guardian of our daughters, and the ruler of the Kingdom of Fate" as stated in the will of the deceased king and queen of Fate.

She was a swell leader, and a wonderful guardian. According to Evelyn," she's like a mother to me!" But to Genevieve, it was different. You see, Evie never liked what Lady Fate makes them do "it's girly to do tea parties" she would say, so if Lady Fate wanted to make her do something for her princess duties related she would refuse and practice sword fighting with the knights. It was hard for Lady Fate to make Gevevieve do the things she asks of her to do, so she lets her be.

Evelyn is quite sensitive and simply oblivious sometimes. She wanted to find her true prince for her heart. She is really close to her sister they never really fight even though they are complete opposites to each other. They are pretty close to the townsfolk and they walk among them as if they are townsfolk instead of princesses. They gave each other a nickname, Eve and Evie since Evelyn and Genevieve is such a mouthful, no?

**Hunter and Hayden Hadenter**

Mother died from a horrible sickness, and their father was poisoned. Their father had a brother, his name was Thomas Satin Hadenter and he was the new leader of the Kingdom of Satin and the guardian of Hunter and Hayden.

Hunter and Hayden had no problems with their uncle; he lets them have a lot of free time. Hunter practices sword fighting with the other knights in training. Hayden practices magic with other warlocks in training.

Hunter was the laid back brother with no problems, he hates to fall in love, and he pretty much thinks that falling in love is a waste of time. Hayden seems to be opposite, since he's looking for a princess of his own.

Now, imagine if these 2 princesses and princes meet their male counterparts. Will love spark? Or will this be another Romeo and Juliet story? P.S it's PrincessesXPrinces but I guess it'll have ta do, no?


	2. A Free Day

**Evie and Eve**

**A Free Day**

_This was the day that Evie always wanted and the day Eve was utterly excited to have. A Free Day, no assignments, no errands, no reasons to sneak away from the castle, and nothing from Lady Fate._

Evie and Eve were walking in the town. They used to play here when they were little, but they had to sneak away from the castle. Even when they were teens, they sneaked away just to see the townsfolk who were their friends.

Today, Evie wanted to visit her friend Katrina. A blacksmith in training and the best friend of Princess Genevieve, you can tell how busy that makes her. "Hey! Katrina!" Evie yelled at her. Over the years they have known each other, Evie knew that when Katrina holds her hammer, she barely hears anyone anymore. "Genevieve!" Katrina's hammer flew out of her hands and it nearly hit Evie's face. With quick thinking, Evie ducked. CRASH! Evie straightened and looked behind her to see her sister on the floor with a basket of apples in her hands.

Eve stoop up and gave the basket of apples back to the little boy. "I saved the apples!" she exclaimed as she bit an apple that she had in her hand. The little boy looked at the hammer then at Eve" Thank you Princess Evelyn" he said with a bow. "Please, call me Eve" Eve patted the little boy's hat before she went on with her walk. The little boy scurried way in the opposite direction.

"Your sister is becoming so gentle each passing day" Katrina chuckled as she took off her blacksmithing gloves; she crouched down to look for something in the lower cabinets of her counter. "She's still looking for that prince charming she dreams about" Evie said watching Katrina. "Every girl dreams of their prince charming, why? Don't you?" Katrina said placing a sword on her counter. "And what is this?" Evie asked with curiosity, since it looked like the sword she has always wanted and told Katrina about. "It's your sword made by the finest hands in the kingdom" Katrina said with pride. "Thank you Katrina!" Evie exclaimed as she held the sword's handle. "I'll show this to Adora and see if she approves" she took off with a smile on her face. "Boy, it would really soil her mood if she knew about the news" Katrina sighed and sought for her hammer on the wall.


End file.
